


Sex Therapist: The Twilight Story

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Sex Therapist (Manga), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Illusions, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Secrets, Therapy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: "Jacob Black, welcome to Bar Kain."Edward goes to a... therapist.Revelations are made





	Sex Therapist: The Twilight Story

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I did this for YuGiOh! and figured that it would be fun for Twilight.
> 
> Sex therapist/Twilight cross-over. 
> 
> Sex Therapist is a yaoi manga revolving around a man named Kain and all the patients that visit him. I try to explain as much as possible in this so you don’t have to go read the manga to get what’s going on. I fucking LOVE this manga, it’s not my favorite yaoi manga but still. Except if I’m being honest I wasn’t really into the last chapter, for a threesome it was actually a little disappointing.
> 
> O.K so I know that the inverted cross actually means something else, but I just used the explanation that they used in the manga.
> 
> Pairings include: Edward/Jacob and Edward/Bella (Although that’s more like a mention of a soon to be past relationship)
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Sex Therapist or own any of their characters

The man standing before Edward right at that moment was, simply put, beautiful.

He had short raven hair with a long fringe covering the side of his face, pale moonlit skin with just the slightest hint of a pink flush underneath, and sharp dark eyes behind the frame of a sleek pair of glasses. Soft feminine features and a slim petite figure, if it hadn’t been for the man’s voice he would’ve thought him to be a woman.

Actually, if it hadn’t been for his scent and heartbeat, Edward would have thought him to be a vampire.

“Young Mr. Cullen, welcome I am Kain.” The man said with a slight bow before straightening up to give Edward a pleasant smile, “You’re right on time, please come in.”

Edward paused for a moment as he looked around the dark entryway before his eyes settled on the oak door before him. There were two lamps hanging on either side of the carved door but nothing else as Kain stood dutifully beside the door as he waited for the bronze haired man to step forward.

There was something strange about that place, something dark and ominous, but Edward still took a deep breath and steeled his nerves together as he stepped forward to take a hold of the door handle to open it only to regret the action almost immediately.

The moment Edward opened the door, the heavy musty stench of wet dog hit him right in the face and he flinched back in surprise while a growl rumbled deep in his chest.

“Mr. Cullen, is there a problem?” Edward had to fight back against the urge to growl angrily and his grip tightened on the door knob making it squeak in protest. “Mr. Cullen?”

“I’m sorry it’s… just the smell.” Edward said that last part quietly too quietly for a normal human to hear but somehow Kain still heard him. The raven haired man simply shrugged as he slipped by him to walk inside of the dimly lit room. “It’s incense.”

“Incense?”

“Yes.” Kain said pleasantly as he made a smooth gesture towards a silver container in the corner of the room, letting out soft wisps of smoke into the air. “It’s made up of natural herbs and remedies specifically designed to help you relax Mr. Cullen.”

Help him relax?

Edward forced back another hiss as the smell only seemed to grow stronger and he stayed right where he was on the other side of the threshold. “I appreciate the effort but I would really prefer it if you could get rid of it.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that Mr. Cullen.” Kain said as he walked over towards an area to the left. It looked like a small bar with just one chair in front of it. “It’s a necessary component, in our session. I know it can be somewhat… unpleasant at times but try to bear it. I guarantee that by the time our session is completed you will be glad I decided to keep it.”

Edward’s jaw clenched tight and he had to force himself to stop breathing before he walked into the room, staying tense even as he walked over to the chair and slid onto it with his elbows braced on the bar. He tried to distract himself, watching as Kain grabbed a few bottles from the wall of drinks behind him, moving with a level of grace and precision so perfect Edward would have-again-thought him to be a vampire. But that can’t be right.

Edward can hear his heartbeat, strong and steady while his body temperature stayed the same.

“Enjoy.” Kain said as he turned back and set a glass filled with a dark brown liquid down in front of him, that it almost looked like hot chocolate and Edward gave a sheepish grin as he spoke, “I don’t drink alcohol-”

“It’s not alcoholic.” Kain said easily without missing a beat and the vampire inwardly cringed as he picked up the glass and lifted it up towards his lips, he didn’t smell it for fear of getting another whiff of that god awful scent of mutt and just took a sip. He was hoping that he could just take one sip and fight back against his body’s natural urge to vomit, if only to keep up appearances. Kain’s eyes were focused solely on him and he didn’t want to raise any suspicions with the man as to exactly what he is. Only for his eyes to go wide when the metal tang of blood exploded on his tongue and he had to fight back against the urge to hiss out hungrily or drink down the whole thing before ripping out the throat of the man standing on the other side of the bar.

Edward set the drink down on the bar as his entire body started to violently shake and he growled out, “What the hell is this?!”

“A drink.” Kain said simply still with that pleasant smile as he turned back to put the bottles away, “I’d suggest taking in deep breaths, Mr. Cullen. It will help more than you could ever possibly know.”

That made no sense whatsoever.

What did make sense was getting the hell out of that freak show before something terrible happened.

“Vampirism is quite troublesome isn’t it?”

Edward’s eyes went even wider than before, “What…”

“The bloodlust, the urges and all that power. It must be quite difficult to control all of that when you’re trapped in the body of a seventeen year old.”

“How do you-“

“Stay for the duration of our session and maybe I’ll tell you… or maybe not.” Kain said idly with a tilt of his head, “Either way, I promise that you will leave here with everything you need to know.”

Edward stared right into the man’s eyes but Kain didn’t so much as blink, he tried to read his mind, tried to get some sense of what the hell was going on but Edward got nothing.

Absolutely nothing, the telepath’s eyes widened a bit since it almost felt like it did whenever he tried to read Bella’s mind only this time, it was like a void of unending darkness. Sucking him in and forcing Edward to release his hold on the man’s mind in order to pull back out and he couldn’t help but gasp when he did.

The scent of wet dog overwhelmed him and Edward started to gag when Kain suddenly spoke, “Deep breaths Mr. Cullen, trust me, you’ll feel better in a few moments.”

Edward finally gave in, taking in deep breaths as he braced his hands on the bar before looking up at the man before him and saw nothing but that ever pleasant smile. Anger still thrummed through his veins and it took everything he had to stop himself from unleashing his fury and attacking the man on the other side of the bar.

“W-Who are you?”

“I am Kain.” The man said easily, placing one hand over his heart as he gave a slight bow and the little upside down crosses dangling from his earrings gleamed brightly in the light hanging over the bar. “Like the name suggests, I am the one who has rejected the word of God, the inverted cross is a symbol of violated taboos. In this establishment I help people release their inner most desires and needs through sexual therapy.”

Edward just stared at the man as his breathing evened out and somehow that stench of wet dog seemed to be getting weaker and he tried to sit back a little more in his seat. “Sexual therapy?”

“Yes, Mr. Cullen. I am a sex therapist, but of course you already knew that didn’t you?” Kain challenged with an arched brow as he stood up straight and Edward swallowed back the remnants of that drink he had a few moments ago, ignoring that familiar burn in the back of his throat when he realized that the taste of blood still lingered on his tongue.

In all honesty Edward had no idea exactly what it was that Kain did in this supposed bar when he made an appointment to see him. He just went online, found the address made an appointment and showed up at the door, although in hindsight he probably should have done his homework on the place before showing up.

But he’s a vampire and it’s literally been years since he’s felt the need to protect himself from some unknown threat, excluding the situation with the wolves of course. The only fears he harbored towards humans was the fear of being discovered and thus punished by the Volturi for the transgression.

“Then again we aren’t here to talk about me are we, Mr. Cullen?” Kain said dismissively as he stood up straight and kept that smile right on his face, “We’re here to talk about you. So what seems to be the problem?”

“Problem?”

“Why yes, problem. You see it’s all good and well for me to help you release the tension locked inside of you but if we don’t find the source of this tension then this entire process is really quite pointless.” Kain explained easily with a slight tilt of his head, “So what seems to be your problem? I mean, besides the obvious.”

Edward hesitated for a moment because he had no problem, not really anyway. He just went to Bar Kain to try and see if he couldn’t get some answers that’s all.

See about a month ago, three things happened.

One; Alice’s sight went completely blank. Just poof and then nothing, she couldn’t see a single vision although she still had them quite frequently she just couldn’t see anything. It was a little bit like how it was for Alice with the wolves, how she couldn’t see anything in any vision she had as long as it involved one of the shifters. Only now she can’t even see outside of the wolves.

Two, Victoria started showing up in Forks and they realized that she was soon to attack but Alice’s last vision of the redhead came in before her vision suddenly left her so at that point they were operating completely blindly.

Three, Jacob started acting weird.

Weird how you ask?

Jacob kept avoiding him. Now normally that wouldn’t be a problem since Jacob hated him and so it seemed only natural that he would try to stay as far away from Edward as possible. But the kind of avoidance Jacob displayed around him wasn’t the kind one normally shows towards their most hated enemy. It was different.

For example usually, whenever Edward showed up at the Swan house or at school or anywhere that his beloved Bella was at the time and found Jacob there with her, the wolf would just glare and insult him, stubbornly refusing to leave or let the “bloodsucker’s” presence ruin the little bit of time he got to spend with his best friend and longtime crush. Now whenever Edward arrives wherever Bella was with Jacob the shifter would waste no time in getting the hell out of there as quickly as humanly possible. Telling Bella that he’d call her later or making some excuse about there being somewhere else he needed to be.

Once he hadn’t even paused to give the girl an excuse before he suddenly just phased and ran into the forest, making sure to block his thoughts from the telepath as he did.

And there was another thing, the blocking.

Also not uncommon whenever Edward was around him, but usually Jacob didn’t bother with blocking out his thoughts unless he knew for sure that Edward was listening in on them and even when he did, he’d usually think up a string of insults and threats aimed at the telepath before attempting to block him out. Sometimes Jacob would let Edward read his mind if only so he could make it perfectly clear to the vampire as to exactly what he thought of him without Bella finding out about it. But now, it’s like Jacob’s put his mind on lock down, doing everything from thinking of old Quileute songs to reciting his ABC’s in his head if only so Edward won’t find out what’s really going on through his head.

It’s made things especially difficult since Edward usually looked to Jacob for explanations concerning the wolves and anything concerning La Push. Whenever they met with Sam and the pack, the wolves would usually avoid phasing in front of them since they didn’t want to be left vulnerable around the cold ones for any length of time, so Edward would read Sam’s mind and mediate the meetings they had with the wolves. But sometimes, Sam’s explanations didn’t always make the best of sense so Edward would reach into Jacob’s mind to try and find a more simplified explanation to what the alpha was talking about. Nowadays, with Jacob blocking him out Edward had to resort to listening in on the other wolves.

He tried to avoid listening to Jared and Paul since their thoughts were usually filled with nothing but anger and hatred whenever they were around the Cullens. Seth, Collin and Brady were still a bit too young to really be able to offer any accurate explanations. Quil’s mind would always drift off to his imprint Claire at the oddest of times and Embry was equally distractible, his mind always drifted to school or his mother or just other things than meeting with the vampires. And Leah’s mind wasn’t exactly pleasant to listen to so Edward tried to avoid her too.

It was the most frustrating thing on earth.

Jacob avoided him, kept blocking his thoughts and even avoided looking directly at the vampire whenever they were near one another. Now Jacob avoiding him should have made Edward happy since he and Jacob aren’t on the best of terms. Jacob avoiding Edward meant that the wolf would usually avoid Bella since Edward was usually more often than not around her, meaning that Jacob was staying away from her as well.

Edward should have been satisfied, at peace but he wasn’t.

It was strange and confusing and Edward hates being confused.

It was almost the same as when Edward first met Bella.

The sweet scent of her blood and her silent mind confused him, so he did everything in his power to try and end the confusion until he eventually fell in love with her.

Now Jacob’s confusing him as well and predictably enough that resulted in Edward obsessing over Jacob and his strange behavior. It wasn’t till a few days ago that Edward finally managed to get something from the damn wolf’s mind besides Quileute songs and ABC’s.

They were at the treaty line again and had just finished a meeting with the pack, when Edward walked up to Jacob’s wolf at Bella’s request. The girl wanted to talk to him but hadn’t been able to since Jacob was avoiding her and even stopped taking her calls. So she begged Edward to talk to him instead and Edward agreed if only so he could cure his own curiosity as to what the hell was going on with the damn werewolf and why he was so actively avoiding him.

He called out to the wolf and asked if he could have a word with him.

The moment Edward said his name Jacob’s mind locked down completely and those incessant poems and songs started up again. The Quileute even shifted back to his human form so that there would be less of a chance of him revealing too much since wouldn’t have to communicate with Edward, keep his thoughts in check and deal with the pack at the same time.

Edward told him that Bella wanted to talk to him and she was confused since Jacob wasn’t returning her calls. Jacob had scoffed at the vampire and told him that he’d go see Bella when he felt like it, preferably when there weren’t any leeches around to distract him. That is when Edward held back a growl of annoyance, as he asked exactly how he was annoying Jacob and the shifter suddenly blushed.

That’s when Edward saw it, the first genuine thought from Jacob’s mind that wasn’t manufactured to keep the telepath out.

Edward saw a man, a beautiful man with pale skin and dark hair; the man smiled as he took Jacob’s arm and led him inside a dimly lit room. _“Jacob Black, welcome to bar Kain.”_

But just as quickly as the memory came it left and the shifter left a few seconds later.

“Look I’m busy; tell Bella I’ll see her when I have the chance.” Jacob said still fighting back against the flush that colored his cheeks as he turned away from the treaty line and back towards the reservation.

_“Jacob Black, welcome to bar Kain.”_

So now he’s here, at bar Kain.

“Mr. Cullen.”

Edward looked up at the man with weary eyes, he was very tempted to leave.

Extremely tempted.

But he can’t leave now, not when he knows that this human knows what he is. Not until he’s gotten the answers that he was looking for.

“I-“

“Is it because of Bella? Do you love her?”

Edward almost froze, “What?”

“Bella, the human girl, your singer.” Kain said with that ever pleasant smile as he looked right into the vampire’s eyes, “She’s your fiancé isn’t she?”

“How do you know-“

“Mr. Cullen, like I said before you will know everything that you need to know by the end of our session. For now, I’d like you to answer my question.” Kain said simply as he turned back to set the bottles he’d taken off the wall back in their places, “Are you here because of Bella? Do you love her? Could it be that you’re having doubts about marrying her.”

“Excuse me-“

“She’s certainly lovely isn’t she? In that simple human way.” the raven haired man said as he grabbed a wash cloth and started wiping the counter down while Edward watched him with a glare in his eyes despite his confusion, “She’s kind and loving. Her skin is warm and radiates that intoxicating scent that tempts you every time you see her; that scent that makes it so hard to breathe.”

“How-“

“Please don’t misunderstand me, I get it. I understand the appeal and exactly how difficult it can be to resist the illusion of love when you’ve been alone for such a long time.”

“Illusion?”

“Desperation and desire are two very powerful things Mr. Cullen. They can make you see things that aren’t there, feel things you don’t actually feel. They can even make you ignore truths that are staring you right in the face.”

Edward frowned, “And exactly what truths am I ignoring-“

“Uh uh uh,” Kain said as his head gave a slight tilt to the side and his earrings flashed in the lighting above the bar, “You haven’t answered my questions.”

“Which ones?”

“Are you here because of Bella? Do you love her?” Kain said enunciating each sentence clearly and Edward let out a hiss of frustration, “Of course I love her. Would I have asked her to marry me if I didn’t?”

“I don’t know would you?”

“I don’t have to listen to this-“

“Vampires do not need marriage in order to cement a relationship with someone that they’ve decided to take as their mate. All it takes is one bite. Now, you may be old fashioned but I’m sure you know that things between you and Bella wouldn’t be as difficult if you just turned her.”

“I want Bella to be happy. I don’t want to turn her into a monster-“

“But she wants you to.”

“She doesn’t understand what she’s asking for.”

“Oh?” Kain asked as his head gave a tilt, “She’s asking for you isn’t she? She’s asking to spend the rest of eternity with you. She’s asking you to make it so you won’t worry for her safety. To make her immortal so she can be with you, so you can make love to her without harming her. Isn’t that what you want?”

“Of course it is.”

“Of course,” Kain repeated in an even voice but Edward couldn’t help but feel like the man was mocking him, “Then why the hesitation? She’s prepared to accept it all of it just so she can be with you why are you repeatedly rejecting her?”

“I’m not rejecting her but,” Edward swallowed hard as he took a deep breath just barely noting how the scent of dog was slowly changing in his frustration, “If it were up to me Bella would live a normal life, she’d have children and grow old-“

“Bullshit.”

Edward’s eyes went wide and his head snapped up to lock onto Kain when the words left his mouth. Somehow Kain’s voice sounded different and for a split second it almost sounded like-

“You keep rejecting Bella because of something else and it has nothing to do with her.” Kain said calmly as he leaned back against the counter behind him in front of Edward. “You think that you and Bella are always being tested, that you’re always having to prove your love to everyone around you but they aren’t the problem are they Mr. Cullen? You are.”

“What?”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but vampires are possessive by nature, protective and incredibly jealous. If you truly believed Bella to be your mate wouldn’t you have let her turn when James attacked her so you could be together? Wouldn’t you have stayed regardless of the danger she faced so you could protect her yourself? And that act of love you pulled with the Volturi? If you truly believed your mate to be dead wouldn’t the news have crippled you? Prevented you from moving let alone travelling to Volterra to end your own life? Irina lost her mate months ago and she hasn’t spoken a word since and Marcus lost his mate Didyme, it took him years to gather the strength to move let alone attempt to end his life before Aro stopped him.”

“How do you-“

“So many dramatics all which could have been solved by just turning her, the way she wants you to.” Kain said folding his arms across his chest, “What’s stopping you?”

Edward paused and looked down at his glass, “Bella’s young.”

“You were young as well.”

“I never asked to be turned. I would have asked for death if given the choice between the two.”

“So you wish for death on Bella?”

“What- of course not.”

“I’m sure I don’t need to tell you this Mr. Cullen but life terrible. If Bella remains human then she will die eventually either from old age or some disease, maybe an accident of some kind. But she would eventually die-“

“I know that-“

“Then what’s stopping you? Why are you hesitating, why do you feel the need to continue proving the validity of your love.” Kain pushed off the counter and stepped forward, “Change her. End the games. There is no reason to pause so why are you hesitating? Is it because you need proof? Do you need her to perform some other act of love? Do you need the moon and the stars to align just right? Or are you waiting for an excuse not to mate with her?”

Edward paused, “First you say that Bella doesn’t understand but she does understand, then you leave to prove that she would be better off without you instead she falls into a depressive slump; attempts to take her own life. And then you say you won’t turn her until she marries you and she agrees despite the fact that she doesn’t want marriage. All she wants is you, _her Edward_ and still you hesitate. What are you waiting for?”

Edward said nothing, he wasn’t sure what to say.

“Like I said before, the illusion of love is hard resist. It’s addictive especially when you’ve been alone for so long. Especially when you’re a vampire and the emotions you feel are just so strong.” Kain said quietly but Edward still didn’t look up at him, “Loneliness can make you feel and think things that aren’t there.  You can confuse lust for love, sadness with happiness, obsession with devotion and even…” there was a pause the figure before him leaned forward on the bar, folding their arms over the smooth top and Edward froze.

“You can even confuse love with hate.”

The voice was different the arms folded over the bar were bigger, darker with the sleeves of his white shirt folded up to his elbows to expose the hard definition of muscle on his arms. Gold eyes went wide as they slipped up to take in the man’s form and Kain-

Kain did not look like Kain.

“Didn’t I tell you?” A young man bright warm brown eyes stared back at Edward as he smiled, “I told you you weren’t good for each other.”

“Jacob.”

The shifter-

Shifter? No it couldn’t be Jacob, it was Kain wasn’t it? He was wearing Kain’s clothes the same white shirt with back vest and tie, Kain’s glasses were set aside on the bar and he was wearing those earrings, it couldn’t be Jacob. But how did Kain change so drastically in shape and size? He was so tall and muscular it couldn’t be-

What is happening?!

Suddenly Jacob set his hand on the bar and jumped right over it, forcing Edward to pull back and stumble off his seat to stay out of the others way.

Jacob laughed as he approached the vampire, “What’s wrong leech boy? Wolf got your tongue?” Edward stepped back as Jacob came closer and smirked, “Or maybe you’re just scared. That’s O.K if I were you, I’d be scared too.”

Edward swallowed hard, “What is this?”

Jacob-Kain-just stared back, “What’s what?”

“This! How did you turn into Jacob Black and why?”

“How I turned into him doesn’t matter, as for the why… well,” Jacob paused to tug the tie around his neck loose, “I already told you what I do here at Bar Kain. I help those in need relieve the tension and frustration inside of them through sexual therapy and apparently I am at the center of your frustrations.”

“What?”

He’s been using that word a lot today, then again he’s never been as confused as he is today.

Jacob smirked as he unbuttoned his shirt and vest, “This is the body of the one you want right? The one at the center of your deepest darkest desires.”

Edward stumbled back as the other continued to move closer until he tripped and fell over the coffee table, landing with his legs on the table and his head on the edge of the couch. If he were human he might’ve have been badly hurt but since he’s a vampire all Edward did was squirm back on the couch. Jacob smirked as he pushed the coffee table aside with his leg before going down on his hands and knees to crawl right over the vampire while the telepath just stared back with wide eyes.

It took him a moment to get his thoughts together for him to really understand what Jacob-Kain was trying to tell him. When he did he raised his arms to keep the other at bay.

“I don’t want Jacob. I’m in love with Bella.”

“Are you sure about that?” Jacob asked tilting his head to the side as he looked right into the vampire’s eyes, “I didn’t choose this form Edward, you did.”

“Excuse me?”

“When a client visits me, I can only take on the form of the one they want the most; the one they’d do anything to have.” Jacob smirked, “If Bella really was at the center of your heart then I would have taken on her form and not his.”

“That’s impossible-“

“Oh it’s perfectly possible Edward, see.” Jacob lifted a hand to touch Edward’s cheek when the vampire caught his wrist ignoring the heat that practically poured from the figure’s skin as he hissed,

“Don’t touch me.”

“Think about it Edward, if you really love Bella then what’s holding you back, huh? You know what she wants because it’s the same thing you want only, you don’t want it with her do you? You want it with me.”

“Shut up.” Edward hissed but Jacob’s smirk only grew, “You don’t want to admit the fact that you were wrong about her. That from the very beginning the only thing she’s made you think about was the hunt, blood and death. That’s why you’re with her, why you’ve convinced yourself that you’re in love with her cause of how dangerous she is; cause of the excitement you feel every time you get close to that scent and her infuriatingly silent mind. But that’ll all change once you turn her won’t it?”

“You don’t know anything.”

“I know her scent won’t be as enticing; her skin won’t be as warm and her mind. There’s a chance that you might not be able to read it once she becomes a vampire and that scares you.” Jacob said easily as he sat on top of Edward’s legs, “And then there’s me. You don’t want to admit the truth about me either do you? You don’t want to admit just how badly you’ve wanted me since that first time we met, how devastating it was when you realized that I would turn into a shifter.”

“Jacob-“

“You won’t admit that you’d never have to turn me, I’d always be this human,” Jacob paused to take the hand off his wrist and press it against his cheek, “And I’d always be this warm, you would always feel this alive.” The shifter then started to lean forward but only gasped when Edward suddenly moved, flipping them over so Jacob was on his back with his arms pinned above his head.

The telepath glared hard, the emotions coursing through him were so strong in him right at that moment he could barely even think straight.

“Shut up.” Edward hissed, “You never know when to keep your mouth shut do you mutt? One day I’m going to put you in your place.”

Jacob stared back at him in shock at first and then that familiar smirk spread over his lips, “Go ahead, put me in my place. Show me who I belong to. I dare you,” The shifter tilted his head up and ran his nose up the side of Edward’s throat until he got to the vampire’s ear.

“Leech.”

And then Jacob kissed him, hard and fast, tilting his head deepen it. Edward froze at first his mind whirling with so many thoughts as everything suddenly seemed like it was spinning out of control. He tried to reach out to something to ground him, for something to help him remember where he really was and what he was actually supposed to be doing. He pulled back, letting go of the shifter-letting go of Kain’s arms only for the other to follow his movement and wrap one arm around his neck while the other went down to his waist. Edward took in a deep breath trying to take in that sickening scent of wet dog he’s been breathing in since he walked into the room only to come up with nothing but the scent of the forest and summer rain.

When did it suddenly change?

“Edward…” Jacob-no-Kain, Kain gasped before sealing their lips in another kiss, the body pressed against his own felt so hot so very very warm, Edward couldn’t stop the moan from leaving his throat. That heated skin was burning through his own even through their clothes. And that scent, that wild intoxicating scent of forest and rain, Edward tried to stop himself from breathing, but it seemed like his body was too far gone. And then blood, he could still taste blood on his tongue. Sweet thick warm blood, similar to what he thinks a shifter might taste like, similar to what he thinks Jacob might taste like if Edward’s teeth were to break through his skin just one time only… only Jacob’s mouth tasted slightly different. It was sweet blood, thick blood… somehow, he tasted like red apples. Edward can’t remember the last time he ate apples.

His mind was getting lost in a haze, he tried to remind himself where he was, who this was but Kain-

Kain?

… Jacob.

Jacob smelled like forest and summer rain, he tasted like red apples and his body just felt so warm, so strong and so alive with that fast-steady heartbeat beating right up against the vampire’s chest almost as if it were his own.

Edward kissed him back.

He couldn’t stop himself he had to do it.

He wrapped his arms around Jacob’s waist and pulled the shifter tightly against him, moaning when he not only felt the shifter press against him but start grinding against him as well. With one leg on either side of Edward’s lap Jacob broke the kiss, gasping for air as he stared back at the vampire with blurry brown eyes blown wide with lust as he started grinding against the vampire, his firm behind rubbing hard and slow against the vampire’s arousal as he moaned wantonly with his hands braced against Edward’s shoulders.

“Edward…” the shifter moaned as Edward buried his face in Jacob’s neck, taking in his scent bit and sucked at the skin, trying his best to remember not to bite while his hands went up under Jacob’s shirt. Ice cold fingers were dragged all the way down his spine and Jacob’s back arched as he let his head fall back at the sensation.

“Edward, please.” Jacob begged. The words sent a shiver running down Edward’s spine. Hearing Jacob beg was something he’d never thought of, something he’d never even considered as a possibility. Hearing the words spoken in the shifters voice. It made Edward just pause for a moment to take in the shifter that squirmed and moaned in his lap. Large brown eyes were still blown wide with lust, Edward could see and smell the blush burning underneath his beautiful bronze skin making the shifter feel even warmer than he was before. His lips were puffy from their kisses, open as he took in gasping breaths.

It was beautiful sight and at the same time something about it all felt…

Off.

Jacob looked at him leaned in to kiss Edward again as he started working on the vampire’s shirt till it fell open. Warm hands ran up his chest, burning through his skin.

“Edward.” And still it felt, right but not quite. It didn’t feel quite right.

Edward pushed the shifter onto his back and just stared at the horny mess of wolf panting beneath him, face flushed, eyes blown wide with lust, raven hair even messier than before with his shirt open to expose the large expanse of bronze skin over sculpted chest.

It was perfect but… wrong.

Edward frowned in confusion when the other suddenly spoke.

“We both know what you want. We both know who you want it from. Stop pretending like you don’t.” Jacob reached out and put his hand on the side of Edward’s face “This is just an illusion. None of this is real. You know where you need to go if you want the real thing.” The hand ran up into Edward’s hair and the vampire couldn’t help but sigh at the heat he felt, Jacob gave a snort, “All I can offer you is a body, but you can come back and have it whenever you want.”

“I-… No.” the telepath shook his head and puled away, “No, this is all wrong.”

“Edward.” Jacob said as he sat up, Edward kept rambling.

“I don’t feel… I don’t feel anything for the mutt! I can’t! Bella is the one I’m meant to be with!”

“Edward calm down.” No sooner than the words had left his mouth, Edward vanished in a blur leaving the door wide open behind him.

The illusion fell away and Kain let out a sigh as he fell back to stare at the ceiling.

“Memo to self, no more vampire clients.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review


End file.
